


他们的新年

by Kylin_estallena



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 11:12:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17243213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kylin_estallena/pseuds/Kylin_estallena





	他们的新年

今天是2018年的最后一天，其实等王子异和蔡徐坤真正结束了跨年晚会的表演已经快到十二点了。他们俩默契的没上舞台，最后的五分钟，是要留给彼此的，在新年的钟声里，蔡徐坤和王子异在后台休息室里紧紧相拥，给对方一个承诺，“明年还要一起跨年呀。”

 

两个人结束了跨年晚会的行程回到酒店，已经将近一点了，蔡徐坤有些困了，挣扎着抓着王子异吻吻他的唇，就先放王子异去洗澡了，等王子异洗完出来，蔡徐坤已经睡着了，他帮蔡徐坤卸干净脸上的妆，才叫醒他让他去洗澡，蔡徐坤脚步飘浮的走进浴室，“子异你不要睡着了哦。”“你去吧，我等你出来给你吹头发，吹完一起睡。”

 

不过蔡徐坤并没有打算让他睡觉。等他洗完了再出现在浴室门口的时候，已经是个清醒的蔡徐坤了，他穿着在舞台上穿的毛皮大衣，腰上紧锢着金色的束腰，不过和在舞台上不一样，他里面没穿东西，粉色的乳头调皮的从毛皮大衣里探出来，他像水中的维纳斯一样，美的不可方物，连垂在腿间的阴茎都让他看起来色情中又带着圣洁。他光着脚站在地上，一双长腿在大衣的衬托下又长又白。

 

王子异注视着他的双眼，那双乌黑的眼眸里似乎有一团暗色的火苗越烧越旺，王子异虔诚的单膝跪在蔡徐坤的面前，从他的小腿吻到了大腿根，把他的一条腿抬了起来架在了自己的肩膀上，再温柔地把蔡徐坤半勃着的阴茎纳入口中。蔡徐坤扬着头，露出脆弱又美丽的天鹅似的颈子，他像极一条溺了水的鱼，明明在他赖以生存的水里，却觉得无法呼吸。

 

他很快就被王子异温柔缠绵的口活儿弄到了高潮，蜷缩着脚趾，射在了王子异嘴里，王子异把他的东西吐了出来，继续用手撸动着帮他延长快感。王子异把他两条腿都架到了自己肩膀上，蔡徐坤还没反应过来就被扔到了床上，这下他的皮草勉强遮住光裸的身子，王子异低头看着他，目光像一头美洲豹，虎视眈眈地盯着自己地盘上的藏羚羊。

 

“今天把你干到射不出来，只能喷尿好不好？”王子异很少在性事上表现出他对蔡徐坤的占有欲，平常和蔡徐坤在床上也多半是温温柔柔的，哪里跟蔡徐坤说过这样的话。蔡徐坤听得浑身颤栗，连乳头都不甘寂寞的硬了起来，“那还不快过来。”蔡徐坤把皮草敞开露出了他点缀在白皙胸膛上的粉嫩茱萸。

 

蔡徐坤还好好的穿着他的黑白色皮草，他被抱在王子异身上上下起伏，快要高潮的时候，王子异就把自己的巨物拔出来，让蔡徐坤仰面躺在他的皮草上，一口咬住了他脆弱的喉结，“不……那里……不要……”王子异轻轻地拿牙齿噬咬着那粒精巧漂亮的喉结，小心翼翼的舔吻着，忍着在上面留下痕迹的冲动。下身却不似上半身这样温存，凶狠地操干着他的后穴，润滑剂被操出了白沫，敏感的穴口被过大的阴茎撑得绷成一个肉环，紧紧箍着那根给他快乐的阳物，那些液体流到大衣黑色的内衬上，留下些淫糜的痕迹。

 

第一次蔡徐坤尖叫着高潮的时候，王子异还没射，顶着蔡徐坤抽搐的内壁，即便是蔡徐坤已经进入了贤者时间，他还是努力耕耘着，一下接着一下顶着蔡徐坤敏感的前列腺点，蔡徐坤明白今天自己注定是逃不过了，他到了高潮之后的自我倦怠期，任王子异把他射出来的精液涂在他的脸上、嘴唇上。

 

然后没有五分钟，他又被王子异操到勃起了，这次再被插射的时候，他射出的精水已经变得又薄又稀，他的皮草大衣上满是两个人的体液，看起来污秽不堪，王子异已经射了一次，但是他还是没打算放过蔡徐坤，等最后一次蔡徐坤尖叫着射尿的时候，王子异才射了第二次。

 

“宝宝，里面好暖和，我都不想出来了。”蔡徐坤懒洋洋地躺在他的大衣上，“那你就不要出来啊。”王子异履行了他的承诺，只要放下羞耻心，蔡徐坤确实也有爽到。“我的貂儿脏了，怎么办呀子异？”“老公再给你买。”

 

蔡徐坤抱紧了身上的王子异，王子异吻了吻他耳朵上的小痣，“新的一年也一起，好好的，度过吧。”


End file.
